


Upon My Altar

by Croik



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Guts - Freeform, M/M, Sex among the guts, TEW Secret Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sebastian fights his way through the Haunted within STEM, Ruvik comes to a realization: Seb is *helping* him, whether he means to or not.  That kind of devotion deserves to be rewarded.  Written for the TEW Secret Exchange on Tumblr, 2015, Agent 27!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon My Altar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mostly takes place within Chapter 15, which makes the setting a little...squishy. "Gore" was in the assignment so I hope it doesn't squick you, Secret Agent! Thank you for the great prompts, I hope you enjoy the fic :)

Sebastian Castellanos was more than Ruvik could have hoped or asked for.

He was above all else a fighter. In the world of the nightmare only strength of mind gave a man power, and Sebastian wore his like armor, flinging himself into and then rising victoriously from every challenge Ruvik levied at him. While inferior minds crumbled beneath Ruvik's ever-growing omnipotence, Sebastian shouldered his burden and continued ever forward with barely a second thought. No one left in the STEM matched his prowess, and it inspired Ruvik himself to strike deeper into his subjects, draw more from his imagination. He would not be outdone. Whenever Sebastian finished off some wayward soul, Ruvik revived it, cobbling together their corrupted data into increasingly hostile creatures. And he came to realize something.

Sebastian was making him stronger. Most of Beacon's inhabitants were already dead, STEM's pressure stroking them out, speeding their hearts into arrhythmia, but their brain waves had already been recorded into the servers, allowing them to live on as ghouls clinging to vestiges of their past lives. With every death at the detective's hands, they lost a little more of themselves. Their memories degraded into instinct, and from there into nothing at all, leaving only their raw materials that could be crafted and absorbed. He was _purifying_ them, one bullet to the head at a time, allowing Ruvik to take each more fully into himself.

He could feel his power growing. One by one the wretches joined him at his world's core. With enough of them, he could become something else—he could _ascend._ So he hurled his best at his champion, giving him never more than he could handle, with just enough means to survive. And Sebastian did not disappoint.

But it wasn't until Laura succumbed to him, her body blackened by fire and limbs torn, that Ruvik was inspired to take an even closer look. By breaking his sister down again and again, Sebastian was bringing them into union. Her severed arms assimilated into the fabric of the world, giving strength to Ruvik's most successful puppets, while her heart, made up only of his guilty memories of her, remained with him like all the rest. He ought to be glad that Sebastian was doing his bidding so well. But it was still his beloved Laura, tormented and slaughtered like a beast, and he couldn't let Sebastian walk away so easily.

Sebastian was in the elevator, catching his breath, obvious to the weight of his actions, when Ruvik came to him. Having already cracked open the mind of Joseph Oda and consumed its contents, he was eager to see what Sebastian had to offer him, and how he could use it against him. He taunted and scorned.

"You are mine," he said, backing Sebastian into the bars. "To do with as I please." He swept into his unwitting accomplice, determined to know and own every part of him.

Sebastian's entire life flashed before Ruben's eyes. He took in every memory and detail he could, from Sebastian's tumultuous childhood in the city, summer loves and alley fights, to his quietly attentive mother, to his ignorant but well-intentioned father—polar opposite to Ruben's own father in every way but temper. He saw Myra Hanson again through the eyes of a husband, saw a young girl through the eyes of a father. What he wouldn't have given to see his own sister at that age, tottering and blissfully naïve, doted on by loving parents. He walked the streets of a city mired in crime and corruption, and took some satisfaction in knowing that he wasn't the only one with contempt in his heart.

But then, the fire. He wasn't prepared to witness the blaze from the outside, watching orange melt into black and home into coals. Sebastian's agony rippled through him with a force that nearly shook him free entirely, but he held tight, taking strength from the sensation of a body surrounding him.

A body. Breath and pulse—how could he have forgotten what it felt like to be alive? More fascinating still were heat and sweat, even the hair tickling his brow: sensations that had been stolen from him long before Mobius robbed him of all else. He fit himself beneath Sebastian's skin and reveled in the feeling of muscles flexing and lungs panting, even the pain of joints aching from exertion. There was strength, here. It was intoxicating, and Ruvik decided he was very content to stay a while, circulating the man's veins.

 _Let me feel how you fight_ , he thought, reshaping the nightmare as an opportunity presented itself. _Lay tithes at my feet, Sebastian Castellanos._

***

The creature in the parking garage was the worst Sebastian had faced so far, and when the mass of body parts finally collapsed, oozing and twitching, he almost cheered. He propped himself up against a half-wrecked car and closed his eyes, telling himself it was only until he could catch his breath. He just needed a few moments to get composed.

Something was different. His head spun but his feet were more solidly grounded than they'd been for hours. His skin was buzzing as if charged by an electric current, and his senses felt heightened, as if every cell in his body was suddenly attuned. It didn't make sense. He looked to the carcass of his dead foe and was overcome with a swell of accomplishment. It felt like he had fed on the monster's strength and it was nourishing him. He was able to move on much faster than he thought was normal after such a long and grueling fight. Why did he suddenly feel so alive? He couldn't explain it, but he clung to the sensation, letting it motivate him onward.

It was a good thing, too—the cityscape that followed tested Sebastian beyond what he thought even a madman's nightmare was capable of. He battle through an army of undead monstrosities, thrilling with each shattered skull and rendered limb. It wasn't like him to take satisfaction from death, even zombie death, but he couldn't help it; the closer he drew to that damn lighthouse, the more powerful he felt, and the more he ached to carry on. He was on the brink of something—an evolution within himself he couldn't begin to comprehend. He needed to see it through. There was light blazing beneath his layers of flesh and the thought it of bursting free spurred him to one grisly murder after another. He was almost giddy when the safe-headed beast reappeared, granting him the opportunity to kill it again and again, spilling its tentacle-brain across the meat locker floor.

 _Something's happening to me_ , he thought as he cracked the safe open one more time, and then had no choice but to ride the dumbwaiter out. _I should be fighting this._ But he needed the strength if he had any hope of saving Joseph, or Kidman, or Leslie. He let it fill him to overflowing.

It came to a head in a room full of eyes. Wave after wave of mindless hordes flowed in from the walls, and at first Sebastian dove for cover, picking them off from a distance with his rifle. That strategy didn't last long. There were too many for him to maintain his position for long, but as he leapt down his perch into knee-high blood, he was more invigorated than deterred. He had been escaping by the skin of his teeth all along; if this was the heart of Ruvik's nightmare, it was only fitting that he tear each remaining specter apart with his bare hands.

He shot and stabbed, burned and eviscerated. Momentum carried him from one shattered skull to the next. By the time a familiar brute showed up, Sebastian took great pleasure in decapitating him with his own chainsaw. And as he stood there, bloody, battered, and breathing in and out with the exhilaration of the kill, he came to a nauseating realization; it wasn't just relief thrumming through his body, it was _arousal_. He wasn't just proud of the strength he had mustered, he was _hard_.

"What the fuck...?" Sebastian dropped the chainsaw and leaned back against a concrete slab at the center of the room, thinking it would pass if he just caught his breath. But his body was tingling as if it were new, all the struggle and victory of the past hours culminating in a fire in his belly unlike anything he'd felt in a long time. The room was _watching him_ , his clothes sticking with ooze, but somehow the heat and the moisture only provoked him more. He had come so far, was so close to something astounding, and his body was alight with the need of it.

 _This isn't me._ Sebastian bit his lip hard as if he could wake himself. _Something inside me is making me feel this way._

Two pairs of arms burst out of the pools at his feet, grabbing his ankles and wrists. Even after all he had beaten and survived, it took only moments for him to be immobilized, and he was angry more than anything with the thought that he may have been at his host's mercy all along.

"Ruvik!" he shouted, struggling against the hands. He tried to reach for the knife in his belt and got talons in his skin for his trouble. "I know you're there!"

The air in front of him flickered, and Ruvik appeared. His eyes were narrowed and smug as he drew closer. "You've done well, Seb," he congratulated dryly. "Better than I expected. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Sebastian pulled against the arms holding him to no effect. "You son of a bitch, you—"

Ruvik disappeared, but only for an instant; he blinked back into existence directly in front of Sebastian and reached down, cupping the bulge in his trousers. "You seem rather proud to me," he taunted.

Sebastian recoiled as best he could, telling himself he had nothing to do with the heat even that brief pressure spread through his groin. "Don't fucking touch me."

"There's no need to be shy, now." Ruvik only moved closer, and with the concrete slab at his back, Sebastian didn't have any further to go. "I've been inside you all this time already. Getting used to being inside this body." He drew his hands down front of Sebastian's vest, and there was nothing Sebastian could do to stop him. "You've felt me, haven't you?"

"That was you...?" Sebastian thought back to when the change had come over him in the parking garage, finally connecting the dots. "That was _you_ ," he said angrily. "You _wanted_ me to kill all those things? Why? I thought you needed them." He shook his head in confusion. "And that you wanted me dead."

The arms moved suddenly, dragging his hands over his head and his feet out from under him. He managed only a grunt as he was yanked backwards onto the slab, limbs pinned to its corners like a roast pig laid open on a banquet table. There were what felt like organs piled beneath him already, and though they softened what could have been a very hard landing, Sebastian gagged at the blood seeping deeper into his already soiled clothes. It was so warm, though. Even with Ruvik no longer inhabiting him, his body was buzzing and electric, and it was confusing his senses. For the first time since entering Beacon he didn't know how to fight back, and he had no means to do so anyway.

He was at Ruvik's mercy.

But Ruvik wasn't merciful.

He watched Sebastian writhe on altar and couldn't think of a more fitting or more tempting offering. In the blink of an eye he was standing atop his prize, and he lowered himself gradually to Sebastian's lap, preventing him from getting even the smallest leverage against the hand-bindings. What an unexpected delight it was, watching STEM's most devoted assassin shrink beneath him. Having experienced his strength from the inside, Ruvik knew better than ever what it meant that Sebastian was helpless against him, and _his_ pride swelled, knowing it was strength he could soon possess. The thrill of the hunt was forcing their compatibility—the body of Sebastian Castellanos could soon be his. He was owed one last taste from the outside before then.

"Wanted you dead?" Ruvik said, firmly seating himself. Sebastian tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go. "If I had wanted you dead, I would have ripped you apart hours ago." He grabbed the front of Sebastian's vest and pulled, tearing it open; feeling Sebastian flinch beneath him was delicious. "As a child, I may have had a habit of breaking my toys, but not this time." Sebastian's shirt shared the same fate. "You are _mine_. As is every victory you've won, and every pain that you have suffered."

Ruvik leaned forward and dug his fingernails into Sebastian's collar, raking them down his chest. The pained breath hissing through Sebastian's teeth was music to his ears, but more exciting still was the subtle arch of his back. "But you already know that, don't you," he taunted, scarring Sebastian's stomach, dipping beneath the waistband of his pants. "Your body is already giving itself over to me. It has tasted the power I now wield, and it aches to be filled with it."

Sebastian growled, but his defiance meant nothing, not when he was already shivering everywhere that Ruvik touched. "You've been using me all along."

"Of course." Ruvik crawled his hands back up Sebastian's body and stretched out over top of him. "And you've enjoyed it."

He sealed their mouths in a kiss. Because his lips were deadened to sensation, it didn't bother him at all that Sebastian bit back. In fact, it was only fitting; if the man wasn't so much of a fighter, Ruvik wouldn't have been so eager to have him. He twisted his fingers in Sebastian's hair and kissed him harder, making a game of keeping his tongue away from clashing teeth. By the time he pulled back, he was licking blood from his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sebastian demanded, but he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself; his skin was flushed, eyes wide with arousal, cock swollen and aching in his pants. He was ripe for the taking. "Stop this!"

Ruvik scooted back again, angling his hips so he could feel Sebastian's impressive girth pressing against his balls. He sighed with adoration as Sebastian grimaced and fought not to lean into him. "Still so stubborn," he murmured. He rocked back and forth, squeezing Sebastian with his thighs as he teased him with too little friction. "I know you can feel it." He kneaded the meat of his palms into Sebastian's abdomen, knowing that he would be able to feel the growing pressure there, just like he could. "My power is almost absolute. Nearly every soul inside STEM is mine." He straightened up so he could touch his own stomach, stroking it like a pregnant mother. "You should see the beast in me, Seb. The raw spoils you helped me gather have crafted an abomination. You will be in awe of me."

"Fuck you!" Sebastian spat, even though the slow motion of Ruvik's hips was wearing him down. He squirmed and bucked and groaned. "I'll never stop fighting you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruvik flickered, and when his body reformed, he was free of his tattered robes and pants—he wanted Sebastian to see every part of him. He saw, all right, and as his eyes were locked wide in shock and disgust at the full, scar-battered figure, Ruvik made quick work of his belt. "But you've known for a long time now what it felt like to have me inside you." Ruvik drew his hand through the blood covering their table. "It's only fair you return the favor."

Ruvik took only a moment to slick Sebastian's cock before lowering himself onto it. He took it in all at once, down to the root, clenching hard to better feel the burn of it filling him almost too deeply. Sebastian gasped and nearly convulsed beneath him, unprepared. Though there was shame in his face, Ruvik saw enough genuine arousal to please him. He kept still for a moment, engraving into Sebastian the truth: that he was property to be owned and manipulated at his master's whim, his fate completely out of his own hands.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian moaned, and though he fought valiantly, when Ruvik started to lift off him, he shoved upwards with his hips, seeking him. "Oh fuck, you...don't, fuck, Ruvik, stop—"

Ruvik pushed down again, and Sebastian tipped his head back as a whimper ground out of him. It was almost as satisfying as the flesh throbbing inside him, and Ruvik moaned in answer. Without wasting any more time, he rose up until just the tip of Sebastian's cock was buried and then plunged down again, faster, giving his captive less time to process resistance. Ruvik squeezed him so tightly it was painful, but that only excited him more, and he knew Sebastian would feel it, too.

"It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?" Ruvik teased as he fell into a rhythm. "You've missed this."

Sebastian shook his head, but he couldn't put words together anymore; every time he tried, he had to clench his teeth to try to keep ecstasy out of his voice. But he didn't have to say anything. Sweat was steaming off his skin, and his cock twitched and strained every time Ruvik took him in. When Ruvik sped up he panted and growled, finally surrendering enough to thrust into him. He had no trouble matching pace, and in no time they were moving together in a frantic dance as if they'd been doing it for years.

For all his posturing, Ruvik hadn't felt anything like it, either. He dug his nails into Sebastian's chest hard enough to draw blood as he rode his cock, enraptured by the pleasure seething inside him. Only Sebastian would he have been allowed so deeply inside him, past his deadened outer shell and into his pulsing center. It was more than flesh joining them, it was energy, power, it was _will_. And it was his.

"Ruvik," Sebastian moaned, arching off the altar. He pulled and kicked at the hands still holding him. "Let me go—give me my hands."

"No." Ruvik smacked his lips. "I own you."

"I just want to—let me—" Sebastian hissed, the muscles of his abdomen flexing beautifully as he fought for greater leverage. "Fuck, Ruvik, at least give me my hands!"

" _No_." To make his point Ruvik lifted off Sebastian's cock entirely, leaning in for a kiss. Sebastian's mouth was more welcoming than before, though no less fierce, full of frustration and need. Ruvik sucked his lips to bruising and waited until Sebastian's curses turned to pleas before he brought them together again, faster and harder. Sebastian gave up his struggles and just took everything Ruvik offered, the span of his body quivering with desire. He was close, so close, and Ruvik didn't break stride for an instant as they tightened against each other, bucking and grinding, until the entire room throbbed with a climax that ravaged them.

Sebastian cried out as he arched into Ruvik a final time. He was shaking, his lungs heaving, and Ruvik clenched around him tightly until he was utterly spent. Feeling Sebastian quiver beneath him after relishing his strength for so long gave him goosebumps. He stayed close, stroking Sebastian's chest until his breath evened out.

"Well, Sebastian?" Ruvik purred. "You still prefer to fight?"

Sebastian grumbled something under his breath. His eyes were half-lidded and looked delirious, but gradually he brought himself back under control. "Get the fuck off me," he growled.

Ruvik chuckled. He leaned in for one more kiss but stopped short just in time for Sebastian's teeth to clap together. "Good," he murmured. "Keep your fight a while longer." He pushed against Sebastian's chest to sit upright. "There are still a few trials left for you to overcome."

The clawed arms disappeared. As soon as Sebastian was free he lunged at Ruvik—an admirable gesture, for a man half-dazed, but Ruvik merely disappeared. He reformed a few feet away, clothed once more, standing atop the blood. "Come find me, Sebastian," he said, "and I will take from you what's mine."

He left Sebastian then to the room, and a fresh pulse that called to him the last remaining souls of the STEM. Maybe it was cruel to take amusement from Sebastian struggling back into his pants as his Keepers began their assault. But he had no doubt that Sebastian would be victorious against them, too. There were none that matched him.

 _It may be worth it, to leave him with his body a while longer_ , Ruvik mused. _He has...uses._ He smiled himself as he rejoined the cacophony of battered souls within the stem of his nightmare. _And there is still Leslie. I have options._ The amalgam formed around him, feeding on the power Sebastian afforded it, waiting for its opportunity to burst free.

_All will be settled soon._


End file.
